


Friends of Deities

by Rainbownomja



Series: Writers Month 2019 Prompts [19]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Greek Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Athena and Aziraphale love to talk about shitty prophecies, Aziraphale has Feelings, Aziraphale has a complicated relationship with God, Canon Compliant, Crowley Has Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley and Persephone are agents of chaos, Dionysus just wants to get everyone drunk and kill a couple people, F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, Hades has a safe space rule, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Marriage, Mischief, Mythology References, Not Beta Read, Pre-Canon, Pre-Canon: Good Omens, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Wedding, no biggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbownomja/pseuds/Rainbownomja
Summary: The Greeks had some things right.





	Friends of Deities

**Author's Note:**

> Writers Month Prompt: Mythology

There were a few myths that the greeks made up that happened to have a little bit of truth to them. If you needed to know where to get a stiff drink, Dionysus was always around to help. He also was around if you wanted to make a couple pirates go insane but that was a separate set of skills. If anyone needed research materials (Aziraphale.) Athena was more than happy to provide some company in exchange for a tome or two and a cup of tea.  Crowley often had great evenings of hijinks with Atë, when he needed a hand to make his recent work believable. 

But both the angel and the demon found friendship in Hades and Persephone. They were a lovely couple and each had their own perfect personalities for their duties. Crowley and Persephone had girls nights, where they discussed how the men tested them over glasses of red wine. And when someone messed with Crowley, Persephone was the girl to call to cause chaos for them. 

Hades, despite the Greeks ideas, was the calmer of the two. Aziraphale came to discuss matters of faith, of humanity as a whole. And Hades had a rule, his realm was a safe space, neither God nor Lucifer could interfere with those that came to him. If they did then the mortals would have a lot more trouble getting to where they needed to go anyway and nobody wanted to deal with that paperwork. 

Aziraphale would check up on the humans he’d loved. Oscar Wilde,  Jean-Paul Marat (after his murder), even Homer himself. Hades strode beside him in silence to the styx and showed him their path on the ferry. Then they would rest for a nice meal and discuss the stress of their jobs before each had to return to their respective places in the world. 

Neither Crowley or Aziraphale knew of the others friendships with the Greek deities. Until the wedding that was. And what a wedding it was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed please leave me a comment and a kudos, I love to hear from y'all. 
> 
> Want to keep up with my work? Follow me on Tumblr @AvalonPendragonWrites
> 
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
